supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Giratina
How Giratina joined the Tourney Giratina. The Renegade Pokemon. She is the best genie in the whole Pokemon universe. If anyone wants to make a wish, Giratina is who they should see. Though, Lava Girl would not let her grant much wishes, so Giratina set out to stop Lava Girl in the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Floats in her Origin Forme. After the announcer calls his name Giratina flies to the camera saying "Her boss won't be happy.". Special Attacks Ominous Wind (Neutral) Giratina blows a repulsive wind at her opponent. Ancient Power (Side) Giratina summons some rocks and sends them to attack her opponent. Dragon Tail (Up) Giratina flies up into the air attacking with her tail. Roar (Down) Giratina roars so loudly it causes her opponent to clutch his/her ears in pain for 5 seconds. Shadow Sneak (Hyper Smash) Giratina extends her shadow. If it touches the opponent, he/she is hit with an unseen force rapidly, then knocked away. Shadow Force (Final Smash) Giratina disappears, then strikes her opponent hard from behind. Victory Animations #Giratina walks up and gives a victory yell. #Giratina lowers her head and says "Do as you like.". #Giratina flaps her wings then does two strikes saying "Don't bother. We dance alone.". On-Screen Appearance Giratina flies in her Origin Forme then assumes her Altered Forme saying "You wouldn't understand.". Special Quotes *I want everyone's wishes to come true. (When fighting Jin) *I will help him in any way you wish! (When fighting Alisa) *I will grant you the North Pole!! (When fighting Kula) *What you wish is my command! (When fighting Feng) *Your mission will be fair for you! (When fighting Leona) *The Joker will be your servant! He will do whatever you want! (When fighting Harley Quinn) *You will have the most amazing tower EVER!!! (When fighting Peg) *Your wish is my command! This doctor will fix your ankle! (When fighting Eloise) *Shin Kamiya, I'm glad you are happy to see Jin! (When fighting Shin) *I'll grant you the power to do anything you desire! (When fighting Heihachi) *If a part for the birthday machine is what you need, look no further! It's right here! (When fighting Anny) *I will get you to the floor you need! (When fighting June R.) *Put your hands out, and I'll give you an alarm! (When fighting Leo T.) *Do you want to give her a gift? Just wish what you want to give her! (When fighting Quincy) *What you wished for is what I gave you! (When fighting Doc McStuffins) *If you wish to make it even, just say the magic words! (When fighting Kristen) *Would you like to wish for a bigger size? Just close your eyes and wish really hard! (When fighting Min) *Just wish for light! (When fighting Alpha Pig) *Do you wish to see better??? I can help! (When fighting Wonder Red) *If you need a ladder, or a bridge, just wish for it! (When fighting Princess Presto) *Just wish for a new idea! (When fighting Super Why) *If they need to find something, I can help! You need to wish it! (When fighting Pinky D.D.) *If you want something from the store, just make a wish! (When fighting Anne) *Just wish and you will be invited to every party! (When fighting Ms. Diana) *Why don't you just wish for more cake!!! (When fighting Master Chloe) *If you want an electric guitar, just make a wish. (When fighting Ami O.) *If you want to see her, just wish for it. (When fighting Yumi Y.) *If you want to be a Super Sleuth, all you need to do is make a wish! (When fighting Darby) *If you want to dance more, just wish you knew some new moves! (When fighting Deedee) *If you wish it was sooner, it can be! (When fighting Moe D.) *If you want to leave the forest, just wish for it! (When fighting Dorothy) *If you need help, just wish for it! (When fighting Noddy) *If you wish really hard, you could win the contest! (When fighting Maggie) *If you want to cross the mud, just wish for it! (When fighting Sofia) *Wish for the equipment and you shall receive it! (When fighting Michael) *If you need a jacket, just make a wish! (When fighting Amy III) *If you want some light, just wish for a lantern! (When fighting Captain Tina) *If you want that turtle to live with you, just wish for it! (When fighting Derek) *Just wish for the kids to say nice things and they will! (When fighting Betty) *Wish for a band aid, and it will feel much better! (When fighting Barney D.) *Wish it to heal, and it will! (When fighting Baby Bop) *If you just make a wish, you will feel better! (When fighting BJ) *If you want things clean, just wish for it! (When fighting Edgar) *One clean fridge coming right up! (When fighting Ellen) *I know how you can see a dinosaur, just wish for it! (When fighting Mollie) *Wish? Did someone want to go on an airplane?! Well, your wish is granted!! (When fighting Deema) *Are you thirsty too? Just wish for a drink! (When fighting Oona) *If you want the thunder to stop, just make a wish for sun! (When fighting Gabi) *Look no further! Just wish and you will find him! (When fighting Milli) *Well, if you really want one, just wish for one! (When fighting Geo) *Just wish for it to stop, and it will! (When fighting Bot) *If you want it to stay locked, just wish for a better lock! (When fighting DoorMouse) *If you want more pieces, just make a wish! (When fighting Jackie) *If you don't want to work for the Hacker, just make a wish! (When fighting Inez) *If you need a new sandcastle, just make a wish! (When fighting Kai-Lan) *If you want to see your friends, just wish they were here! (When fighting B. Biggle) *Just make a wish, you will get what you need. (When fighting R. Biggle) *Wish for an exciting adventure, and it shall be granted. (When fighting Red Proton) *If you want to ask a tree, just make a wish for a tree to come to life. (When fighting Snook) *If you want grandkids, all you have to do is wish! (When fighting Mr. Rogers) *If you would like to get out, make a wish and you will be out! (When fighting WordGirl) *If you are scared, wish the animals would go away! (When fighting Cindy X2) *Make a wish, you won't have to go! (When fighting Marcia EX) *If you don't like the beetles, make a wish and they will go away. (When fighting Jan G3) *Just wish to get the coyote out! (When fighting Bloopy) *Wish for friendship and you shall get friends. (When fighting Muno) *Next time, make a wish and you CAN win! (When fighting Foofa) *Then wish for a hug! (When fighting Brobee) *Make a wish to run faster, then maybe you will win! (When fighting Toodee) *If you want happy thoughts, just wish for it! (When fighting Plex) *If you don't like the bugs, just wish they were gone! (When fighting Pablo L.) *If you need the leaves to go away, just wish for it! (When fighting Tyrone C.) *If you want to report things, make a wish, and everyone will know! (When fighting Uniqua P.) *If you need to escape, just wish for it! (When fighting Tasha D.) *If you are hungry, just wish for a snack. (When fighting Austin V.) *Just wish for your flowers to grow! (When fighting Kim E.) *If you want another planet, make a wish and I'll grant it! (When fighting Sabrina) *If you wish real hard, I will give him a present. (When fighting Curtis) *If you want to be alone, just wish for some time alone! (When fighting Jenny) *Make a wish, and you can be done with all of them! (When fighting Shelby) *Wish for the sunshine! Then you can go outside! (When fighting Dr. Tosha) *Just make a wish and you will have a bright light! (When fighting Shawn) *Wish for another ticket. That way, you can both go! (When fighting Punky) *If you want it to stop, just make a wish! (When fighting Ruby) *If you want to help him not be afraid, make a wish! (When fighting Iris) *Then make a wish that no more sheep will be hurt! (When fighting Misery) *If you really want Sonic to marry you that badly, wish for it and he WILL be your husband! (When fighting Amy Rose (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Despite borrowing quotes from Sailor Uranus in a mix of normal and distorted tones of voice, Giratina is considered the genie of the Tourney series; due to her special quotes involve granting wishes. **Giratina can grant many heroes' wishes, and she can also grant wishes to anti-heroes. Giratina can even grant wishes for the villains! In Tourney 2, the first character she grants a wish for is Amy Rose. *Giratina shares her Arabic voice actress with Karin Kanzuki. *Giratina shares her French voice actress with Pillow Featherbed and Lily Flyer. *Giratina shares her German voice actress with Jingles. *Giratina shares her Japanese voice actress with the Sorceress. *Giratina makes a cameo appearance in Aladdin's Classic Mode opening, having a conversation with the Genie. *Lava Girl, the female protagonist of The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl, is the Renegade Pokemon's rival. Hakushon Daimao, another genie, is the Renegade Pokemon's second rival. Category:Giant characters Category:Female characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Previously summonable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters